


Believe In Me

by MissAllySwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crying, Cursed Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time), One Shot, POV Emma, POV Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Season/Series 01, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: AU 1x05: Henry goes to Emma in tears. Emma has some things to say to Regina. One-Shot.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Believe In Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. Everything belongs to ABC and Disney.**

* * *

Emma's POV

I was at the shared apartment with Mary Margaret. Since coming to Storybrooke and getting kicked out of Inn, we have become roommates. In a way, I like to think of it a blessing in disguise. Mary Margaret and I were getting along well. She could very easily be the best friend I could ever have. She seemed to have a rough day after visiting David in the hospital, so we made s'mores; some comfort food was needed. Apparently things had been going well until David's wife, Kathryn, showed up and Mary Margaret practically booked it. "I am the worst person in the world. It would be so much easier if she was bad person but she is so nice." Mary Margaret, said going on. She clearly liked David and with his amnesia, he clearly liked her. But the whole having a wife and a life he doesn't remember made this whole thing complicated; though that felt like an understatement. I honestly didn't know what to say to make her feel better. I haven't had the best relationships to say the least; that is how Henry ended up happening. The only thing I was sure I could offer was what to do to avoid a bad relationship, like the multiple ones I've been in; I couldn't decide if David was a completely bad idea or not.

Our conversation was then interrupted by an abrupt knocking. I stood and answered the door to find Henry in tears. My face fell. "Henry?" I said. "Kid, what happened?" I asked as he came inside and I shut the door.

"Oh Henry," Mary Margaret looked very concerned. As was I. "What's the matter?"

"Archie…he…thinks I'm…crazy." Henry cried.

"He said that?" I asked, crossing my arms. I almost found that very hard to believe. Especially given the whole conversation I had with Dr. Hopper about not calling his beliefs as much because it would devastate him. But given how upset Henry was, I knew it had to be true.

"He…He said…they'll lock…me up…if I don't…wake up." Henry hiccupped in tears, he was nearly hyperventilating at this point. "I thought…he was…he wouldn't…"

"Breathe kid." I urged as I got down on my knees in front of him, but that didn't seem to help much, if at all. Henry was really upset and it actually physically hurt to see this.

"I didn't…think…he thought…I was crazy." Henry cried and then I brought him into my arms. "Everyone…thinks…I'm…crazy." Henry full on sobbed into my shoulder and I held him, attempting to calm him down as best as I could. But I wasn't very good at this. I had never done this before and I wasn't sure if I was doing this right.

"I don't think you're crazy, Henry." I said. Though I still thought the whole idea of this town being cursed and everyone is a fairy tale character with false memories was bizarre. I realized now that it was not Henry that I thought was crazy and I had learned the hard way that I did not want him think I thought he was crazy.

"You…think…the idea…is crazy." Henry sobbed. "Same thing. You…You don't believe me…no one…does."

"I believe you." I whispered and hugged him tighter. Though I still did truly think the idea of being Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter is insane and impossible, I did not believe Henry was crazy. I couldn't. And right now he needed to hear that someone believed in him; his mother would believe in him.

Henry continued to cry, but eventually, his sobs turned to whimpering. It took some time. I had to hold him and continue reassuring him that I did believe in him, which I do; I had to. Henry calmed down enough where it seemed like he could breathe a bit. Before, I was worried as he could barely get a word out without hiccupping. I hugged him close and looked at Mary Margaret. It physically hurt to see Henry this upset and it made me angry to think that his therapist, the person that was supposed to help him, caused this. What made me even angrier was that I knew whom was to blame for him doing such a thing. And I was going to do something about it.

Henry was still upset and crying, but not as much as when he got to my doorstep. I got him in my car. I had to take him back to his mother. Initially I was going to go have a conversation with Dr. Hopper about what he said to Henry, but then as I pulled up in front of the mayor's office, I realized I needed to go to the source that caused this distress.

"Wait here." I told Henry and he nodded quietly as I got out of the car and then stormed into the mayor's office. The mayor was at her desk and she looked up at seeing me come in.

"Miss Swan," She spoke. She seemed just as thrilled to see me as I was to have to talk to her. "Bringing my son home from therapy?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" She looked up at me.

"I know it was you." I said. It had to be her. There is no way that Dr. Hopper would have changed his approach to Henry in the way he did if not given specific instructions. He would do what he was told, like when he lied saying I stole Henry's file from his office last week. It seemed the mayor had most of this town wrapped around her finger. "Dr. Hopper just told Henry that he is delusional and this all has to stop. I know it was you. He didn't come up with this new _approach_ all on his own."

"I merely gave a suggestion for him to change his treatment. I think I know my son's best interests." Regina replied.

"Really? I think it was more than just a _suggestion_." I knew it was.

"I don't think it is any of your business on how Dr. Hopper treats Henry."

"It becomes my business when he comes to me in tears." I said. "How could you do this?"

"It appeared to me that with the current approach that Henry was not getting any better. It only seemed to worsen once you got here." Regina glared at me as she responded.

"He believed in this curse long before I got here." I chimed in.

"Either way, a different approach was necessary. Henry is sick and he needs to realize this whole thing is nothing but a fantasy." Regina said. "Miss Swan, I know you agree that this whole fairy tale thing is ludicrous."

"I don't agree with what you did." I shook my head. I was not going to allow her to turn this on me. I was not the one that made Henry cry. "You actually believe telling him he is crazy and he will get locked up will solve the problem? Lady, I think you're the one with the problem. The only thing that will accomplish is proving his theories about you."

That seemed to get her attention at least for a moment. It seemed she hadn't realized what she had done fully. I pulled her over to her back window.

"Get your hands off me, Miss Swan." Regina protested.

"You need to open your eyes." I said as I pulled back the curtains on the window which showed my car parked outside the building. You could clearly see Henry in the backseat of the car. He had started crying again. It pained me to see him like that and I knew, if Regina loved him like she claims, then she would likely feel the same. Maybe then she would realize what she had done. "You see that? Your son has been crying for the last hour over because of what you did. What you did, as far as he knows everyone thinks he is crazy and that no one believes in him." I explained and I glanced at Regina, seeing her face fall as she watched Henry cry. "You're his mother. Aren't you supposed to be the one that loves and believes in him?"

"Miss Swan—"

"I know this whole idea about a curse is a bit _out there_." That felt like an understatement. "And I am sure it can't be easy for your kid to see you as the Evil Queen. But you're not helping yourself." What she did to Henry, what she made someone do to Henry only proves the theory that Henry was right. That she is evil and that she maybe doesn't love him. "If you love him, like you say, and I can tell by how you're looking at him right now, that you do. If you love him, you have to show him. Henry is special and you should treat him as such. With love, not like he's a nut case."

* * *

Regina's POV

I thought I was doing the right thing. I couldn't have Henry continue with this whole belief. It could ruin everything. That storybook and with Emma being here, that threatened everything. I thought maybe if Dr. Hopper could convince him that his beliefs were crazy, then just maybe he would give them up. The last thing I wanted was for Henry to know about my past. The last thing I wanted my son to see me as was evil. That was made me the angriest was that my son kept pulling away. That he would rather seek the woman who tossed him away than his mother whom has took care and raised him since he was a baby. One thing for certain is that I love that boy and I felt like I was losing him with that belief and with Emma being here. I worked hard to get where I am today and I was afraid of losing all of it. I thought convincing Henry he was crazy would solve the problems. My problems were usually solved by going to the root of the problem and crushing it. But it seems I was wrong here. I should have known. I should have thought about the consequences. I looked out the window. I watched my son cry and it physically hurt to watch. He looked devastated and broken. I did that. I hurt the one person that I never wanted to hurt. Though I hated to admit that Emma was right, I knew she was. This was the wrong approach. And if I wanted Henry to stop believing that I was evil and believe that I love him, I couldn't pull things like this.

"I need to talk to him." I said and Emma nodded, motioning with her head towards the window. I took that as she was telling me to go talk to him. I went outside and knocked on his window. Henry looked at me for a moment before turning away. I knocked again and then opened the car door.

"Henry, I need to talk to you." I said firmly.

"I don't want to talk to you." He replied.

"I know." I said and sighed, trying to find the right words. "Henry, I'm sorry."

Henry looked over at me, only for a glance.

"Henry, I'm sorry. I thought I was helping you." I repeated.

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy." Henry whimpered. "You think I'm crazy. No one believes me. You made sure no one believes me."

"I'm sorry." I said again. "Look, when you started with this whole fairy tale thing, it scared me. You started to pull away from me. You wanted to get away from me and go with Emma. You started calling me the Evil Queen and I panicked." I admitted. Though I guess with what I did, my roots were showing. "You know for a long time, I was not able to love anything or anyone. Until I got you." I started to explain.

Henry turned to face me.

"You opened my heart—or rather you filled a void. And I guess when I felt like I was losing you, I dealt with in the only way I knew how. I guess doing what did, only added to the whole evil thing. And I am so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you and I don't want you to think I don't love you. Because I do. More than you know. I may not know how to love _well_ , but I know I love you."

Tears streamed down Henry's face and he hugged me. I took him in my arms and held him close.

"Do you really love me?" Henry whimpered.

"I do, with all of my heart." I promised. "I love you, my little prince."

I held Henry in my arms and shut my eyes as I felt him relax into my touch and stop crying after some time. I knew it was going to take time to work on things between us. But now I didn't care. I would do whatever it takes. And though I had worked hard on this curse to punish those people whom I believed wronged me, I did not care about that anymore. I did not care if the curse breaks or any of that as long as I have Henry. Now, he is the only thing that matters to me; because I love him and he is everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFN on Nov. 21 2019. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
